Tekken School
by LilianneCheng
Summary: The Tekken characters are heading to a school I'd like to call, "Tekken Academy". The chapters are getting longer! Two more are added to my original idea. Thanks to DanceinPiiink! Chapter 5 is up! I edited it a bit
1. The New Kazama

**So in the first chapter, it'll be most about Xiaoyu. Okay, so we all know Xiao has a crush on Jin and Jin is Asuka's cousin....but Xiao doesn't know yet. Jin pays much attention to his cousin..... Xiao gets jealous. Read to find out the whole story!**

* * *

"**Tekken School"**

**Today is the first day of school in Tekken Academy. Everyone was excited, not to learn, but to meet new friends. Xiaoyu is exited to see her best friend, Miharu and her crush Jin again. They haven't seen each other since junior year. Now, they're finally seniors. New students are enrolled too.**

**Xiaoyu is walking to school, Miharu calls out to her.**

**"Xiao!", she scram.**

**Xiaoyu turned around and saw Miharu.**

**"Miharu?", she wondered.**

**Xiaoyu went closer to Miharu.**

**"Miharu, is that really you?", she asked her.**

**"Yeah....", Miharu replied and observed Xiaoyu. "Nothing much changed in you."**

**"Yeah, I guess.", Xiaoyu agreed.**

**They then walked to the front of the school telling each other how they spent their summer.**

**"....then the dolphins would eat 'em."**

**"That's nice, Miharu!", Xiaoyu replied to her story.**

**"So how'd you spent your summer, Xiao?", she asked.**

**"Oh, the usual!", she said. "Hm?"**

**She noticed Miharu is staring at something.**

**"Miharu? What's wrong?", she asked her.**

**Miharu pointed the court.**

**"What's going on there?", Miharu wondered and they both went to see what was going on.**

**"Bring it on, girly!", a red-headed man said.**

**It was Hwoarang and and a new student, Asuka fighting.**

**Asuka, irritated attacked him but he evaded every move she did.**

**Now, going to the cafeteria, the college students are chatting before their first class. A girl in a single pony tail wearing shorts, a jacket and sandals came up to a group.**

**"Hey, guys! Mind if a join you?", she asked.**

**"Sure!", the group accepted her.**

**She sat down beside a native american girl in braids.**

**"I'm Christie. You?", she said.**

**"Julia. Hi, Christie!", she replied.**

**"I think we'll be great friends!", she exclaimed.**

**Back to the fight, Asuka was very tired. She was breathing to fast and loud, she felt her knees weakened and fell down. Hwoarang thought it was his chance, he was just about to punch her when.... a guy in jet black hair blocked his fist. Xiaoyu noticed it was Jin.**

**"Jin!", she shouted.**

**"Get out of my way!", Hwoarang told him.**

**"I'm not the only Kazama here.....", Jin strangely said.**

**He lended a hand to Asuka and smiled at her. She grabbed his hand a stood.**

**"Thanks, Jin!", she thanked him.**

**"Who's this girl?", Hwoarang asked him.**

**"This is Asuka.", He replied.**

**Asuka rolled her eyes, turned and left. Jin then followed her along.**

**"Attention students: Please proceed to your respective classrooms for homeroom. Thank you!", Baek said in the speaker.**

**All the students went to their classes except Xiaoyu and Miharu.**

**"Who's that girl!?", Xiaoyu asked Miharu.**

**"I don't know.", Miharu replied.**

**"What do you mean you don't know!?", Xiaoyu madly reacted to her answer. "What if she's his girlfriend?", she added. **

**"Relax, Xiaoyu! I'm sure not.", Mihaaru tried to calm her down.**

**"But what if?", Xiaoyu asked her.**

**"Don't worry. Let's just get to class.", Miharu told her and both left for their class.**

**- English Class -**

**All the students are chatting in their seats. A teacher then comes in.**

**"Good morning students! I am Anna Williams, your new english teacher.", she introduced herself.**

**"Good morning, Ms. Williams!", the students replied to her.**

**Anna noticed a sleeping student. She came up to him and listened to what he was saying and looked at his ID. Anna went back to the blackboard.**

**"Law!.", she called out to a sleeping Forest.**

**Forest heard his name and stood.**

**"Yes, sir?", he asked allertly.**

**All the students laughed at him.**

**"Could you tell us to whom these 'beautiful legs' belong to?", Anna asked embarrassed him.**

**Lilianne Cheng****: Forest was dreaming about a girl with beautiful legs he saw when he was working with his dad in their restaurant.**

**"Um......"**

**  
Forest couldn't tell them cause he knows it'll be too embarrassing and just bowed his head down.**

**- after class -**

**"That'll be all, class. I'll see you all tomorrow!", Anna said and left.**

**All of the students stood and left as well.**

**- Cafeteria -**

**Miharu and Xiaoyu walks to get their lunches.**

**"Sandwich please!", Miharu told the lunch lady.**

**The lunch lady then gave Miharu her sandwich and Miharu went to the side. Xiaoyu got hers and followed Miharu.**

**"Where do you wanna sit, Xiao?", Miharu asked her.**

**Xiaoyu did not reply.**

**"Hm?", Miharu wondered.**

**She stood beside Xiaoyu and looked at the same direction she is looking at.**

**Jin signaled Asuka to sit by him and his friends. Asuka accepted his invite and sat beside him.**

**Xiaoyu glared at them.**

**"Xiao, are you okay?", Miharu was concerned for her.**

**Xiaoyu tried to walk up to them but Miharu held her hand and stopped her.**

**"Calm down, Xiao!", Miharu told her calming her down.**

**"Why is he so nice to her...like she's his girlfriend?", Xiaoyu asked Miharu.**

**"Why don't you just ask them?", Miharu suggested.**

**"No!!!", Xiaoyu shouted right at her face.**

**"Ouch!", Miharu saide and rubbed her ears. "Why not?"**

**"'Cause he might think I have a crush on him.", Xiaoyu replied to her question.**

**"Doesn't he already know?", Miharu asked but Xiaoyu was already at their table.**

**"Argh....", Miharu said and rolled her eyes.**

**"Hey, mind if I join you guys, Jin?", Xiaoyu asked them.**

**Asuka left and Jin and his friends followed.**

**"Huh?", Xiaoyu reacted.**

**Miharu came up to her.**

**"Now look what happened, you embarrassed your self!", she said. "Come on, let's just get to another table."**

**"Well...."**

**Miharu went to a new table and Xiaoyu then followed along.**

**"So, how'd you spend your summer again, Xiao?", Miharu asked her.**

**Xiaoyu wasn't listening, she was looking at Asuka seated with Jin.**

* * *

**And that was the first chapter! It may not be that good. This is my first fan fic. So please tell me what you think about it. In the next, it'll be Hwoarang and Lili who'll be getting our attention. R&R y'all!**


	2. An Angel

**Now in this chapter, Hwoarang meets rich and popular Lili. Hwoarang gets a crush on her but Lili's friend, Eloise don't seem to like Hwoarang to end up with Lili. So, Eloise tries her best to "rub in Lili's face" what would "happen" if Lili dated Hwoarang and Lili cares so much of her "image". Read to find out the whole story!**

**"An Angel"**

**Continuing to the last chapter, Asuka is seated with Jin and Leo, her best friend.**

**"Hey, noticed you got no one with ya, pal!", Asuka told Leo.**

**"Yeah....", she replied.**

**Then they talk about how they are now.**

**"Hwoarang, please proceed to the principal's office! Thank you.", some girl said in the speaker.**

**- Principal's Office -**

**Hwoarang and Baek are seated.**

**"What's this I heard about a fight earlier this morning with Ms. Kazama?", Baek asked him.**

**"Master, she started it!", Hwoarang explained.**

**"Not the way I heard it.", he told him.**

**"What? Who told you that?", Hwoarang asked him.**

**"Jin said you were tryin' to pick up a fight with Asuka.", Baek infromed him.**

**"Kazama.....", Hwoarang whispered to his self.**

**"Well?", Baek asked.**

**"Alright! I picked a fight. So what? I do that every time!", Hwoarang told him. "Doesn't it make anything new?"**

**"Hwoarang, I'm not just your principal, I'm not just your mentor, I'm like your father. I care for you, your future. No, you can't be picking on fights all the time.", he explained.**

**"No, nevermind. It's alright. I'm just gonna go.", Hwoarang said and left.**

**"Hwoarang!", Baek called him.**

**"It's alright!", Hwoarang told him again and walked out.**

**- Hall - **

**Hwoarang is walking.....Lili just got her text books from her locker. **

**"Coming, Lili?", Terra, Lili's best friend asked her.**

**LilianneCheng:**** Terra isn't a Tekken character, and so as Eloise. I just made them up, okay?**

**"In a while!", she replied.**

**"Hurry up!", Eloise, another friend of Lili's told her to.**

**Lili went to the cooler to get water and accidentally bumped on Hwoarang.**

**"Watch it!"**

**LilianneCheng:**** This only proves he wasn't really paying attention while walking.**

**"I'm so sorry!", Lili apologized.**

**"Move it ideot!", Hwoarang commanded her.**

**"Hey, I said I was sorry!", Lili explained.**

**"Yeah. And I said you're....."**

**Hwoarang then finally looked at her.**

**"an angel...."**

**He doesn't know why but he just suddenly said that. **

**"Hm?", Lili wondered.**

**She looked to right, then to left to see if someone else was there, but there was none.**

**"Where you.... talking about me?", Lili asked him.**

**Hwoarang was silent, he was still thinking why he just suddenly said that.**

**"Lili!", Eloise scram as she waves, calling out to Lili.**

**"I gotta go.", Lili told Hwoarang and went to Eloise.**

**"Who was that guy?", Eloise asked Lili, walking with her.**

**"I have no idea.", Lili replied and walked pass Eloise.**

**Eloise gave a curious look and followed Lili.**

**"That girl....she was.... so.... What am I saying?", Hwoarang asked his self.**

**Hwoarang then went to his next class.**

**- Math Class -**

**All the students are seated. A few momments then, Nina enters.**

**"Good morning, class! Welcome to mathematics class, I am Nina, your math teacher, I guess you probably know that already since I was your teacher last year. Now, let's begin.", Nina told them.**

**"Hm?"**

**Hwoarang noticed Lili.**

**"It's her...she looks so beautiful!", he wondered.**

**"Now who could tell me the answer to these equation?", Nina asked.**

**Lars, Leo, Miharu, Jin and Lili raised their hands.**

**"And she's smart too.....", Hwoarang thought.**

**Nina noticed Hwoarang looking at Lili.**

**"Hwoarang, how about you answer the equation?", Nina suggested.**

**"Ummm....."**

**Hwoarang isn't one of the best students in Tekken Academy, especially in algebra. So he couldn't reply.**

**"Come on now, don't be shy!", Nina encouraged him. (in a fakish way)**

**"Uh...."**

**"Hwoarang, to the board, now!", Nina commanded him.**

**LilianneCheng:**** Nina's one of the strictest teachers of Tekken Academy.**

**"I....", Hwoarang tried to explain he doesn't know the answer.**

**"To the board!", she shouted.**

**Hwoarang then immedietely went to the black board and picked up a chalk. He tried to think for the answer but he's not really good at algebra.**

**"So?", Nina waited for his answer.**

**"Damn it, she's watching me. I gotta make a good impression!", Hwoarang thought.**

**"What are you waiting for!?", Nina asked her?**

**"I....I uh...."**

**"Don't know the answer, I thought so.", Nina said.**

**Lili laughs, Hwoarng bowed down his head of embarrrassment and went back to his seat, still bowed down. Jin raised his hand.**

**"Yes, Mr. Kazama?", Nina asked Jin.**

**"The answer would be thirty-four.", he replied.**

**"Correct. Now, let's go to the next equation.", Nina said.**

**Hwoarng noticed Lili looking at Jin, amazed.**

**That was just part one, as soon as I thought of a story for the second part, I'll publish it right away. R&R please!**


	3. Daddy's Girl

Hey y'all! That's right, Lili Cheng's back with chapter two's part two. Hope y'all like it! Don't forget to review! Please do review, my viewers! *laughs*

* * *

"Daddy's Girl"

- in a court somewhere in the city -

Hwoarang is lounging on a bench, thinking.

"Will we ever be? I mean, I'm down here and she's way over there. She's pretty, she's rich and she's classy while I'm....."

He stops to think...... Hwoarang sighs.

"Man, I dream big!"

He then left to head home.

- Lili's bedroom -

Lili is in her room looking out the window.

"That guy, he said I was.... an angel.....", she thought.

The ring of her phone interrupted her thinking. She then answered it and sat on her bed.

"Hello?"

It was Terra.

"Hi, Em!", she greeted.

"I'd rather be called Lili.", Lili told her.

"Whatever! So, I noticed you left early today......", Terra said.

"Yeah....", Lili replied.

"Something the matter?", Terra asked her concerned

"No, I'm okay. I'll see you tomorrow!", Lili said then put down the phone, hanging Terra up.

Lili sighs.

"Ms. Lili, it is time for your dinner.", Sebastian, her butler told her in her door.

"Yes, thank you, Sebastian! I will be there.", Lili informed him.

Sebastian left.

Lili then stood up and changed.

_In the dining room......_

Lili's father is seated in the table chatting with Sebastian, staning beside him.

Lili arrives.

"Good evening, father!", she greeted.

"Good evening, my dear! Sit down.", her father greeted her back. "So how was first day of school? Can't get enough of low class, I bet."

"It's alright, father.", Lili replied to her.

"That's something I don't hear everyday........ Any interesting things that happened to you?", he asked.

Lili then remembered Hwoarang who called her "an angel".

"No, not at all.", she replied to her father with a lie.

"Well, alright then.", her father told her.

Lili and her father then chatted about school and Lili kept answering lies that'll make her father not transfer to a new school.

"Honey, I was researching about schools located in Japan....", her father told her.

Lili stood.

"I'm finished father.", she told her father to avoid hearing she'd transfer.

"Ms. Lili, you haven't finished your soup.", Sebastian told her.

"I am already full.", she said and left to her room.

"Lili?", Lili's father wondered why she was acting like that.

- Tekken Academy -

Next day, Lili woke up early to get to school. Lili's limousine just arrived. Her driver opened her door for her.

"Thank you.", she told him.

"Lili!", Terra with Eloise called her up, waving to her.

Terra then ran to her.

"Early much?", Terra asked her.

"Yeah, I just thought, you know, since I'm in a new school I better have a new attendance record.", Lili replied.

"Well,"

"Okay.", Eloise continued Terra's sentence. "So, how do ya like the academy so far?"

"It's not quite what I expected.", Lili replied.

"Mmmm.... I see.", Eloise told her.

Hwoarang was watching her behind a post.

"There she is.....", he said.

"Who?", Asuka asked him.

Hwoarang shouted in shock to hear a voice behind him.

"You sound like a little girl in a horror movie!", she told him.

"What are you doing here?", he asked her.

"Oh, I was just walking to class hearing a guy saying 'there she is'.", she replied. "So who's her?"

"Why do you care?!", he asked.

"Hmph.... Whatever.", she said and left.

Hwoarang sighed.

"That was a close one.", he said.

He then continued to look at Lili.

Asuka, who saw Hwoarang spying on Lili went to Lili.

"Hey!", she greeted.

"Oh, hello!", Lili greeted back. "Asuka, right?"

"Yeah. Hey, do you notice a guy looking at you?", she asked her.

"Hmmmm...."

Lili thought.

"No.", she responded. "Do you see one?"

Back in Hwoarang's view, he noticed Asuka talking to Lili.

"Oh, man!", he reacted.

He next saw Asuka pointing at him.

"Damn you!", Hwoarang yelled at her.

"You're welcome!", Asuka replied to him and continued to the inside of the academy.

Hwoarang groaned.

"I'll show her!", he shouted.

Lili tried to get his attention.

"Hm?", he wondered and looked back.

"Uh...."

He saw Lili behind him.

"Um....", she tried to greet.

"Uh....", he thought of what to say. "Damn that Asuka! What am I gonna say? Um....", he said in his mind. "You got a great limo.....", finally, he spoke. "Man, I blew it!", he said in his mind again.

"Um... Thanks. I uh.... gotta get to class. ", Lili felt weird and got going.

He groaned.

"Might as well get to class too.", he said and got to class.

- English Class -

"That'll be all for today, don't forget to do your homework!", Anna said and left her class.

The class bell rings, all of the student go out exept for Lili who is fixing her things and Hwoarang who's looking at her.

Lili stood as she finished fixing her things and went.

Hwoarang wanted to ask her out but he's nervous so Lili was about to go. He paniced and made a distraction to slow her down. He threw his book onto the board. Nina, who was walking in hall heard a noise in the room. She went to where she thought she heard it.

"What was that?", Nina asked.

She noticed Hwoarang.

"Hwoarang, I should have guessed.", she said.

She noticed Lili.

"Ms. Rochefort?", she wondered. "I don't believe my eyes! But still..... detention, Hwoarang.... and Emily.", she informed them and left.

"Detention?", Lili reacted. "But Ms. Williams...."

"Detention... after school. I'll see you both.", she said and continued to leave.

"No! My father would be so disappointed.", she said and sat down, wiping her hair from her face.

"Oh, no! I think I got her to trouble.", Hwoarang thought. "Man!"

- Mathematics Classroom -

Nina is sitting in her desk checking some test papers while Hwoarang and Lili and quietly seated.

"I hope you two learned your lesson!", Nina said and continued her work.

"We have.", Lili replied.

"No...", Hwoarang said.

"You want double detention?", Nina asked him.

"No, I meant, she... it's not her fault!", Hwoarang told her.

"Yeah.... right.", Nina replied.

Anna came up in the doorway.

"Nina, the 5th graders are giving Willie another wedgie.", Anna informed her.

"Sweet! Again? I thought they just gagve him one yesterday!?", she reacted.

Anna rolled her eyes.

"Tell them I'm coming.", Nina told Anna.

Anna left to do so.

"I'll be right back!", Nina then told Hwoarang and Lili.

Nina followed Anna.

The two were silent for a while. Then finally, Lili spoke.

"So.... your name is.... Hwoarang, right?"

"Yeah.... I'm.... so sorry I got you to detention!", Hwoarang apologized.

"You did?", Lili asked.

"Um... uh.... Yes.", he replied, trying to be honest to Lili.

"Why did you?", she asked him.

"I... I...." He knew that his reason isn't good enough so he tried to think for a good reason. "I... uh...."

"It's okay.", Lili told him.

"Huh?", he wondered. "You're not mad?"

"No, it's okay.", she replied. "At least I get to experience detention!"

"O-kay.", he replied. "So you uh...."

"Want to hang out?", Lili asked him.

"Exactly!", he shouted. "I mean, would you like to?"

Lili giggles.

"Sure!", she replied. "Why not?"

- Rochefort Mansion Living Room -

Lili is still in detention by this time. Eloise went to see her.

"Ms. Eloise?", Sebastian wondered as he opened the door.

"Sir, you've got a visitor.", Sebastian informed Lili's father who is in the fireplace.

"Bring 'em in!", he replied.

"Yes, sir."

Eloise walked in.

"Mr. Rochefort....", Eloise said.

"Oh!", Lili's father noticed it was Eloise and he stood up immidietely to welcome her. "Eloise....."

He looked around.

"Where is Lili?", he asked her.

"I was about to ask the same thing.", Eloise told him. "She's not home?"

"No, I'm afraid she's not.", he replied. "Sebastian!"

"Yes, sir?", Sebastian asked.

"Is Lili in her bedroom?", he asked him.

"I would go check, sir.", Sebastian told him and did so.

"Eloise, is this so called, 'Tekken Academy' a great school?", he asked her.

"Mmm... I wouldn't say it's a GREAT school, I just think it's fine.", she replied.

"So, what do you think Lili likes in the school?", he asked.

"Mmm.... I don't know. She seems all different nowadays.", she replied.

"Sir...", Sebastian interupted.

"Yes, Sebastian?", he asked.

"Ms. Lili doesn't appear to be in her bedroom.", Sebastian replied.

"Oh, dear!", he reacted.

"Maybe I should ask Terra....", Eloise said.

"Good idea! Please, I'll do everything!", he told her.

Eloise went outside to call Terra.

"Terra.... pick up-pick up!"

"Eloise? What's the matter?", Terra asked her.

"Is Lili with you?", Eloise asked.

"No, I thought she's with you.", Terra wondered. " Is this the ONLY reason you called?!"

"Terra! Lili isn't with me and she isn't home too! Where do you think she is?", Eloise asked.

"Two words -I... don't know!", Terra told her.

"Those are three words! Don't you mean 'sylables'?", Eloise asked her.

"Whatever!", Terra said and hang up.

"What the---!? Terra!", she shouted. "Sweet! Where are you, Lili?!"

Eloise went back to Lili's father.

"She wasn't at Terra's.", she said.

Lili's father bowed his head.

"Eloise,"

"Yeah?", she asked.

"You should just get home.", he replied.

"But Lili........."

"Don't worry, I know where she is.", he replied.

"O-kay.", she said and left.

Before Eloise came back, Lili's father called her school asking if Lili's there. He found out that Lili's in detention with Nina and that she is safe.

After an hour, Lili finally came home.

"Where have you been, young lady?", Lili's father asked her.

"School.", Lili replied.

"Correction -detention. Why?", her father asked her.

"Father...."

"I'm very disappointed in you!", he told her daughter.

"But father...."

"That is it! You are moving to a new school effective next week.", he told Lili.

"Father!"

"You better say goodbye to your friends.", he said and went to sleep.

"Hwoarang......", she said.

- Lili's father's bedroom -

Lili's father stood from his bed to go to Lili's room.

- Lili's bedroom -

Lili is in sleep. Her father quietly went in and picked up her cellphone on her side table, calling up someone.

- Eloise's home's dining room -

"Good night, darling!", Eloise's mother told her and went up to her room.

"Night, mom!", Eloise replied. "Hm?"

She heard the phone rang.

"Hello?", Eloise answered.

It was Lili's father.

"Eloise?", Lili's father asked.

"Yes.", she replied.

"I have a favor to ask you.....", he replied.

* * *

And that's chapter two, part two! Next will be chapter three. In that chapter, the school will be having an exchange program with a Russian school. Who'll be picked from Tekken Academy and who'll be the exchange student? Read the next chapter to find out!


	4. The New Exchange Student

**Hey y'all! I updated quicker, I'm back with chapter 3 already! How come? Cause I already have in planned what'll happen here than in chapter two. It's not my fault if I'm too quick! *laughs***

**"The New Exchange Student"**

**Before the real happenings on this day in Tekken Academy, here's what happened after Lili's dad called Eloise, the next day:**

**Lili and Hwoarang are sitting under a tree in school. Eloise saw them.**

**She giggles.**

**"Lili and Hwoarang sitting in a tree, K-I-S-S-I-N-G." (They aren't kissing, though)**

**She laughs and calls someone on the phone.**

**"Mr. Rochefort...."**

**Now, to go to the REAL happenings.....**

**The student are all doing you know, usual student stuff. **

**"All students, please proceed to the auditorium for an announcement!", Baek said in the speaker.**

**- Auditorium -**

**The students are very noisy.**

**"Why are we in the auditorium?", Asuka asked.**

**Leo, who is beside her replied, "They say the school's having a student exchange program."**

**"Did you hear that, Miharu? That Asuka's impatient -Jin hates impatient people!", Xiaoyu, who is behind Leo and Asuka told Miharu, who is beside her.**

**"Xiaoyu, they're having an exchange program! I hope I don't get picked....", Miharu replied.**

**Nina then went to the mic.**

**"All of you, settle down!", she screamed.**

**ALL of the students then became quiet.**

**Nina stepped aside and Anna went to speak in the mic.**

**Anna looked at them for a brief moment.**

**"Students, the academy is having a foreign exchange student program and today, we will be picking who will be that student for our school. Let's begin!", Anna said. "The exchange student would be..... Ms. Miharu Hirano."**

**"Nooooo!", Miharu yelled. "No, no, no! I don't want to be the exchange student."**

**Nina then again went to the mic.**

**"Ms. Hirano, you are going to Russia. We've already asked your parents and they agreed. Also, they want you to bring a camera along with you.", Nina said.**

**"No, no, no! Xiao!", Miharu yelled.**

**"Sorry, Miharu! I can't do anything, it's Ms. Nina.", Xiaoyu told her.**

**"Hmmm.... Wonder who'll be the exchange student.....", Leo said.**

**"I can't wait meet her!", Asuka told Leo.**

**"'I can't wait to meet her'.....What a faker!", Xiaoyu said.**

**"Oh.....", Miharu worriedly said.**

**- Hall -**

**Xiaoyu just got her text book out of her locker.**

**"I don't want to go to Rusia! What am I gonna do there, Xiao?", Miharu asked Xiaoyu. "Xiaoyu!"**

**"What?", Xiaoyu asked her.**

**"Aren't you even listening?", Miharu asked her.**

**"Miharu, you've been talking about that since we were in the auditorium! So much that I already memorized it!", Xiaoyu told her.**

**"Sorry, Xiao! I'm just worried.", she told her.**

**"Don't worry, Miharu! We'll still be friends. Besides, I'm sure the exchange student would make a great friend!", Xiaoyu said and went to her next class.**

**"Xiaoyu!", Miharu called her.**

**Next day, of course, Miharu isn't around anymore, she already flew to Rusia.**

**A car then comes by. A young girl with short, pink hair comes out.**

**"Goodluck, Alisa!", an old man in the car said to the young girl.**

**"Grandpa.....", the young girl, nervous said.**

**"Don't worry, Alisa! You'll do fine, I promise.", her grandfather, Geppetto told her.**

**"Oh, alright. Bye, grandpa!", she told Geppetto and went into the school and her car left.**

**She tried to act normal and stuff but still, she's nervous.**

**"Hm?", Leo noticed a new girl coming through the school gate.**

**"What's the matter?", Asuka asked her.**

**"It's the new girl!", Leo told her.**

**"Let's go!", Asuka said and ran to the new girl and Leo followed along, walking.**

**"Hi, I'm Asuka. This is my friend, Leo. You must be the foreign exchange student. And your name is?", Asuka introduced.**

**"Alisa, Alisa Bosconovitch.", the new girl replied.**

**"I see.....", Asuka said.**

**"Do you want a tour of the academy?", Leo asked her.**

**"Do you want to be our friends?", Asuka asked.**

**"Both -yes!", Alisa replied.**

**Xiaoyu saw them.**

**"That Asuka again!", she said. "She's making friends with the new girl."**

**Xiaoyu ran to Alisa.**

**"Hi, my name's Xiaoyu but my FRIENDS (looks right at Asuka) call me Xiao (Leo looks at Asuka and Asuka raises her shoulders).", Xiaoyu told her.**

**"Hi, Xiaoyu! My name's Alisa. See ya around!", Alisa told her.**

**Xiaoyu looks away.**

**"Oh, just call me Xiao!", she says and giggles but they were already gone.**

**Xiaoyu looks back.**

**"Wha--- Where'd they go?!", Xiaoyu asked.**

**Xiaoyu sees Asuka introducing Alisa to some students and Alisa bows down at them.**

**"Asuka......", Xiaoyu said and makes a strong grip with her right hand.**

**Ganryu, who is holding flowers and is walking behind Xiaoyu sees her grip and feels scared so he runs away real fast.**

**"I'll show her!", Xiaoyu says and marches over to her.**

**But suddenly, Jin showed up and she's worried Jin might hate her if she does what ever she would. So she just walks, trying to calm herself down -it's easier when Miharu helps her calm down, though.**

**"Hey, Jin! Who're your friends?", Xiaoyu, smiling fakely asked.**

**"Oh, Xiao, this is Leo, Leo Klieseen....", Jin said pointing out to Leo. "....this is Asuka.... Kazama.....", he said pointing at Asuka. "Here is Alisa Bosconovitch, the exchange student to Miharu.", he said pointing to Alisa.**

**"Oh, okay. Hi!", Xiaoyu said and left trying to calm down. "That Jin doesn't get me at all!", she said in her mind.**

**"What's the deal with her?", Asuka said as she noticed how fakish Xiaoyu was being.**

**"No one knows.", Jin replied.**

**The class bell rings.**

**"Time for class!", Asuka said.**

**"Let's go then!", Alisa told them.**

**They and all the other student then went to their classrooms.**

**- Spanish class -**

**They all comes in.**

**"What's this?", Alisa asked.**

**"Spanish class.", Leo replied.**

**"I hate spanish!", Asuka told her.**

**Alisa smiles.**

**They all sit down, Miguel Caballero Rojo comes in.**

**"Buenos diaz, mi amigos!", he greeted.**

**"Buenos diaz!", the students greeted him back.**

**"Okay, you've all finally learned to say 'good morning'....", he said.**

**"Yay!", the students fakely said.**

**"Now, I know I gave you all a homework last week, right? Tell me in spanish.", he said.**

**"Si.", the students replied.**

**"Okay. I want all of you to get your spanish notebooks and copy these notes in....", he looks at his watch. "130 seconds flat, intiendes?", he asked.**

**"Si.", the students replied.**

**"Hm?"**

**Asuka noticed Alisa nervous.**

**"What's wrong?", she asked her.**

**"I'm not really good at spanish and I didn't do my homework.", Alisa told her.**

**"You're lucky, you're excused!", Asuka told her.**

**"Excused?", Alisa asked.**

**"You're an exchange student, you just came here.", Asuka said.**

**"Oh.... I see.", Alisa said.**

**"Now, I've written some sentences in spanish, I want you to read them in ENGLISH.", Miguel said. "How about... you, young lady?"**

**Miguel then went to Alisa.**

**"What is your name?", he asked.**

**"....Alisa.", she replied.**

**"Oh, you must be the exchange student from Rusia, Ms. Bosconovitch.", Miguel said.**

**"Yes.", she replied.**

**"Come on now, don't be shy!", Miguel told her. "Just give it a try!"**

**Alisa slowly stood up.**

**"Uh-oh.", Asuka said.**

**Alisa then slowly went to the board, faced the class and said, "Te amo -spanish....."**

**"Yes, go on!", Miguel encouraged her.**

**"Umm...."**

**  
Alisa doesn't know what to say, she's really not good at Spanish.**

**Lars decided to answer for her and stood up to say, "I love you."**

**The class then said, "oooooh!"**

**"Very good, Mr. Alexandersson.", Miguel told him. "Class, that was the answer -he didn't mean it."**

**"Oh....", Alisa said.**

**"Well, Ms. Bosconovitch, since you're not really good at spanish, I will have to assign to you a tutor. Class dismissed.", Miguel said and went to Alisa who already went back to her seat. "I'll still be thinking who'll be your tutor, alright?"**

**"Yes, sir.", she replied.**

**"Okay.", Miguel said and left.**

**Asuka and Leo came up to her.**

**"Ooooh...", Asuka said.**

**"He didn't mean it!", Alisa told her.**

**"I know!", Asuka said and giggled. "But you DO like him, don't you?"**

**"What made you think of that?", Alisa asked.**

**Asuka giggled and went to Lars.**

**"Asuka, right?", Lars asked her.**

**"Yeah. You're Lars, right?", Asuka asked.**

**"Yeah.", he replied.**

**"You got a girlfriend?", she asked.**

**"You're not my type.", He told her.**

**"You're not my type either, ideot!", she told her.**

**"Then...."**

**"Forget it!", Asuka said and went back to Alisa and Leo.**

**"What did you tell him?", Leo asked her.**

**"Don't remind me!", Asuka told her and went out.**

**"O-kay....", Alisa said.**

**"Let's go to the cafeteria!", Leo told her.**

**"Why the cafeteria -it's japanese class?", Alisa asked.**

**"Trust me, she's going there!", Leo told her.**

**- Cafeteria -**

**"See, I told you!", Leo said.**

**"How'd you guess that?", Alisa asked.**

**"Five please!", Asuka told the lunch lady. "Thanks!"**

**Asuka carried the tray and went to Leo and Alisa.**

**"Come on, they have buns!", Asuka told them.**

**"Buns....?", Alisa curiously said.**

**"Ever heard of simple joys?", Leo asked.**

**"That's her joy?", Alisa asked.**

**"Just something to cheer her up.", Leo told her.**

**"Doesn't she have to get to class?", Alisa asked her.**

**"She doesn't mind.", Leo replied.**

**"Then how come she doesn't get expelled?", Alisa asked.**

**"She...", Leo answered but Asuka interupted.**

**"Cause Jin's my....", Asuka said and continued to eat.**

**"Father?", Alisa asked.**

**"Heck, no!", Asuka reacted.**

**"Boyfriend?", Alisa asked.**

**Asuka spitted her food out and laughed, Alisa looks disgusted.**

**"No, he's not!", Asuka replied.**

**"Then what?", she asked.**

**"He's....."**

**She sees Jin coming.**

**"-coming our way.", Asuka continued.**

**"Asuka, you're skipping class again and this time, you brought your friends along, that's not right anymore.", Jin told her.**

**"Oh, come on! You can cover for me, can't you?", she asked.**

**"Asuka, I'm not covering for you this time, you'll be expelled.", Jin told her.**

**"So?", she asked.**

**"You're going back to Osaka.", Jin said.**

**"Let's get to class!", she immidietely said.**

**- Japanese class -**

**"Ohayo!", Lee greeted.**

**"Ohayo!", the students greeted.**

**Then, they did usual school stuff -discussions, quizes and copying of notes, blah blah blah. Then, of course, the class ended.**

**"Ms. Bosconovitch, please stay.", Lee told her.**

**"Yes, sir?", Alisa asked.**

**"Mr. Rojo told me to inform you that your tutor would be Mr. Alexandersson, is that alright?", Lee asked.**

**"Yes, it's okay.", she told him.**

**"Good, study hard, Alisa!", he said and left.**

**"I will.... sir.", she replied and sighed.**

**That was chapter four, part one! Chapters two and three have ****at least**** two parts. In the next ****chapter****, though, Julia, Christie and Ganryu would be the characters, I guess. Please review!**


	5. Russian Meets Sweedish

**Here's the next part! "It's not my fault if you get hurt!"**

* * *

**"Rusian meets Swedish"**

**-Hall -**

**"What happened back there?", Asuka asked Alisa.**

**"Nothing interesting.", Alisa replied.**

**Alisa went somewhere.**

**"What's with her?", Asuka asked Leo.**

**Alisa went to sit near the fountain, Lars came up to her.**

**"Alisa Bosconovitch?", he asked.**

**"Yeah.", Alisa replied.**

**"I'm Lars.", he told her.**

**Asuka and Leo came up to her.**

**"I'll see you in the front gate after school.", Lars told Alisa and went to somewhere.**

**"Oooh!", Asuka said. "You just got a date."**

**"A date? I just got a date?", Alisa asked.**

**"Yeah, that's right.", she replied.**

**"But he's just......", Alisa tried to explain.**

**"-The coolest guy in school!", Asuka continued. "When all these people find out, you're gonna be so popular!"**

**"I am?", Alisa asked.**

**"It's all about what you have here.", Leo said.**

**"Hmmm........", Alisa wondered.**

**"Should I go tell everyone?", Asuka asked her.**

**"Hm?", she wondered. "Um.... Not just yet.", she replied.**

**"Okay.", she responded. "But I bet you REALLY want to popular."**

**"Mmmm......", Alisa wondered.**

_**After school.......**_

**Alisa, after school waited for Lars in the front gate of the school.**

**"And I thought I was late.......", Alisa said.**

**Then Lars came, Alisa noticed him.**

**"You're late.", she told him.**

**"Sorry! I was put into a fight earlier.", Lars replied.**

**"It's not my fault if you get hurt!", Alisa told him.**

**"Let's just go!", Lars said.**

**"To where?", she asked.**

**"Mmmm....."**

**He thought.**

**"How about a cafe in the mall?", he asked.**

**"Sure, what ever you say!", Alisa agreed.**

**- Mall -**

**Alisa and Lars are seated in a table in a cafe with a bunch of books and school stuff.**

**"Now, what's 'table' in spanish?", Lars asked.**

**"Um......", Alisa thought. "La.... mesa?"**

**"Correct.", Lars told her.**

**"That's it?", Alisa asked.**

**"Yeah, it's that easy!", Lars responded.**

**"Awesome!", she replied.**

**"Do you like something?", Lars asked her.**

**"Um....."**

**"Hold on!", he told her and went to buy some drinks.**

**A few moments then, he came back with two pieces of cake and two lattes, he handed one of each to Alisa.**

**"Here you go!", he said.**

**"Oh, you really didn't have to!", she told him.**

**"No, really, it's okay.", he replied.**

**Alisa then got a small piece from her cake with her spoon and ate it.**

**"How does it taste?", he asked her.**

**"Mmmm!", she said. "Good."**

**Lars giggled.**

**"Hm?", she wondered. "What's so funny?"**

**Some school girls saw Alisa with Lars and chatted about them.**

**"Look!", one said.**

**"Is that Lars?", another asked.**

**"Yeah, I think so.", the girl replied.**

**"God, this is front newspaper gold!", the other said. "I gotta get a picture! Take this!"**

**She handed her smoothie to the other girl and took a picture of Lars with Alisa.**

**- Next day at Tekken Academy -**

**"Goodbye, grandpa!", Alisa told her grandfather.**

**"Alisa, why are you so excited to go to school today?", Geppetto asked.**

**"Well, it's nothing, really.", Alisa replied and giggled. "Well, I gotta go, grandpa!"**

**"Goodluck, my dear!", Geppetto told her and left.**

**Asuka ran to Alisa and Leo followed.**

**"Alisa!", she screamed.**

**"What's the matter, Asuka?", Alisa asked.**

**"Are you aware of this?", Leo asked her, showing the school paper.**

**"What?", Alisa wondered and looked at the paper.**

**She gasped after noticing the front page with a picture of her and Lars with the headline.**

**"Thanks for the help, Alisa! This is my best work yet! Look how much I made today!", the girl who took her picture told her.**

**"Hey, nottie, Alisa!", a boy called her.**

**"You little----!", Asuka screamed.**

**"Asuka, don't let it get to you!", Leo told her.**

**Asuka ran to the boy and chased him for a time. Leo rolled her eyes and went to Alisa.**

**"Cheer up, Alisa!", she told her.**

**"It's actually okay... for me.", Alisa said. "But what I'm worried about is how Lars would react."**

**"I understand.", Leo replied.**

**"Get back here!", Asuka screamed as she chases (still) the boy.**

**"Leave me alone!", the boy told her.**

**"Not until you...."**

**"NEVER!", the boy added.**

**"Come back here!", she said.**

**Asuka tried to grab the shirt of the boy. Alisa and Leo giggled.**

**"Is she always like that?", Alisa asked.**

**"Yup. Like a wacky character from a TV sitcom.", Leo replied.**

**Alisa smiled.**

**"You like it here, don't you?", Leo asked.**

**"Yeah, I do.",Alisa replied. "In my school in Russia....."**

**A car stopped in the front of the school. Allot of student came out the gate.**

**"Huh?", Alisa wondered.**

**Asuka finally got to grab the shirt of the boy.**

**"Got ya!", she said. "Huh?"**

**She noticed allot of people crowding up the main gate. She let the boy go with a "You're lucky, I'll let you off this time" look. She walked to Leo and Alisa.**

**"What's going on?", Asuka asked.**

**"Why don't you ask your cousin?", Leo asked.**

**"You have a cousin?", Alisa asked, curiously, shocked.**

**"You thought my dad doesn't have brothers?", Asuka asked.**

**"Yeah.", Alisa replied.**

**"Well, you're right.", Asuka told her.**

**Alisa became curious.**

**"But he has a sister.", Asuka added.**

**"Really? What's her name?", Alisa asked.**

**" 'Jun'.", Asuka replied.**

**"Kazama?", Alisa asked.**

**"She doesn't know.", Leo told her.**

**"How come?", Alisa asked.**

**"Just don't know.", Asuka replied.**

**"Her aunt was a martial arts expert -like her.", Leo told her.**

**" 'Was' ?, Alisa wondered. "Is she gone?"**

**"Not sure. We haven't seen her in years.", Asuka replied.**

**"Her aunt joined a martial arts tournament and then she gave birth to her son and was never seen again.", Leo added.**

**"Weird.", Alisa said.**

**"Yeah, you can say I come from a weird family.", Asuka.**

**"Not really. You know my grandpa's a scientist?", Alisa asked.**

**"No. What's so weird about that?", Asuka asked.**

**"You don't wanna know!", Alisa replied.**

**"I don't?", Asuka asked.**

**Alisa giggled.**

**"How'd you know?", Asuka asked.**

**Alisa smiled.**

**Lars went off his car. Jin ran to him with the school paper.**

**"What's this?", Lars asked.**

**"You even asked!", Jin said. "Front newspaper with the exchange student."**

**Lars looked at it. Alisa noticed and decided to run away. She ran out of the school.**

**"Alisa!", Asuka screamed and followed her.**

**Thunder struck.**

**Asuka was able to cath up with her as she was slow.**

**"Where are you going?", Asuka asked.**

**"Russia.", Alisa replied.**

**"What!? You can't go to Russia!", Asuka said.**

**"That's where I live.... and belong.", she replied and started walking.**

**"But you're not happy there.", Asuka said.**

**Alisa stopped.**

**"You're not happy there, aren't you?", Asuka asked.**

**".... You're wrong.", Alisa told her.**

**"No, I'm not. I'm never wrong! I may be exagerating but I know you're not happy there.", Asuka said. "Sure, you live there, you grew up there, but that doesn't automatically mean you're happy there. 'Cause you aren't."**

**"I am.", Alisa told her and continued walking.**

**"So what about Lars?", Asuka asked.**

**Alisa gasped.**

**"Nothing.", Alisa said.**

**"Come on! You're like Tifa Lockhart, always locking her heart from Cloud Strife. But did she get? Nothing. She couldn't tell her feelings cause she's a coward! When you're a coward, nothing will happen to your life. So better speak up already!", Asuka told her.**

**Alisa sobbed.**

**"Just say it!", Asuka said.**

**Alisa started to cry.**

**"Fine, so I like Lars, so what? But will he like me back? Will he? Will he?!", Alisa said.**

**Thunder struck again.**

**Asuka was shocked with what she heard.**

**"He won't. So what will happen if I tell him? Nothing!" Alisa said. "So why tell him? Huh, why? So call me a coward."**

**"Alisa....", Asuka said.**

**"Call me a coward! So why won't you? And you, you're always picking on your classmates. You don't even care if they get hurt! What if I tell Lars, I like him? Why won't I tell him? You wanna know why?", Alisa asked.**

**"I wanna know.", Asuka replied.**

**"'Cause I'm a coward! I'll admit it, I'm a coward! And I don't care if I am. But you'll pick on me, right?", Alisa asked.**

**"No.", Asuka told her, sobbing.**

**"You will!", Alisa told her.**

**Leo, who followed Asuka and Alisa finally came.**

**"What happened? What are you two doing here? It's about to rain.", Leo asked. "Asuka?"**

**Asuka who realized what she's been doing lately finally cried.**

**Leo noticed Asuka dropped tears on the ground.**

**  
"Asuka!?", Leo worriedly wondered for Asuka has never cried in her life.**

**"I'm sorry. I'm going back to Russia.... and there's nothing you can do.", Alisa said, whiped her tears and continued walking.**

**"Alisa? What happened here?", Leo asked. "Alisa? Asuka, what happened here?"**

**It finally rained.**

**"Oh great, we've got to go, Asuka!", Leo told her. "Asuka?"**

**Asuka remembered what Alisa told her:**

**"Call me a coward! So why won't you? And you, you're always picking on your classmates. You don't even care if they get hurt! What if I tell Lars, I like him? Why won't I tell him? You wanna know why?", Alisa asked.**

**"I wanna know.", Asuka replied.**

**"'Cause I'm a coward! I'll admit it, I'm a coward! And I don't care if I am. But you'll pick on me, right?", Alisa asked.**

**"No.", Asuka told her, sobbing.**

**"You will!", Alisa told her.**

**Asuka dropped on the floor purposely as she cried.**

**"Asuka!", Leo screamed.**

**- Next day at Tekken Academy -**

**Asuka silently walked in the front gate still thinking about what happened yesterday.**

**Miharu arrived. Xiaoyu ran to the front gate.**

**"Hm?", Asuka wondered.**

**"Miharu!", Xiaoyu screamed.**

**"Xiaoyu!", Miharu screamed.**

**Both hugged.**

**"So Alisa's gone.", Asuka said.**

**Jin ran to her.**

**"Asuka, where were you yesterday?", Jin asked.**

**"Oh, I was....", Asuka said.**

**"Your father was looking for you all day!", Jin said.**

**"Where's Leo?", Asuka asked.**

**"She's not coming. Her mom called. She said Leo's sick probably because she ran in the rain. Her body's really sensitive and prone to cough and cold!", Jin said.**

**Asuka gasped as she remembered Leo ran in the rain because she was acompanying her. Asuka ran out the gate and went to this place where Leo and her used to go when they were young and they have problems.**

**Asuka just passed by her dad ignoring him. Asuka finally stopped running.... and she is here. She went to the huge hard rock wall and punched it. It broke. She punched it again, again and again until she lost her anger.**

**"This is all my fault, Leo. If you die, I'll never forgive myself!", she said.**

**She sat on the bench and tried to stop herself from crying. She looked up the sky and saw a jet.**

**- In the jet -**

**Alisa seems to be in that jet. Alisa remembered her happy times in Japan.**

**"What's wrong, Alisa? Do you wanna go back?", Geppetto asked her.**

**"No, grandpa.", Alisa replied.**

**"Well, I just want to tell you, wherever you're happy, I'm happy.", Geppetto said.**

**Alisa nodded.**

* * *

**Asuka, from that day, suddenly became quiet and serious. And that's how it ends! What? Chapter five, of course! But I must tell y'all, there's less than five chapters to go. So you're wondering what picture they got? Well then you'll have to wait! I won't tell secrets about the story till the "extra" chapter. But then again, I will stop making chapters when I don't get much positive reviews. So always review people, if you want to know how the story ends! But if you're asking how come Asuka mentioned Tifa Lockhart and Cloud Strife, I'll tell you now. She plays video games and Final Fantasy VII is one of her favorites.**


End file.
